<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regressed Webby ((Mentally Only)) by WebbyVanderquackLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040789">Regressed Webby ((Mentally Only))</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover'>WebbyVanderquackLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diapers, Embaressment, Piss, Scat, Toilets, mental regress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Webby has been dominated by Della for some time and Della finally ups it a notch or two and then some....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regressed Webby ((Mentally Only))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes the way I started writing this to how its written in the end is different, forgive. and I might have to go back and MAYBE do the first time Della diapers her plaything, Webby. but it's unknown at this time if thats a for sure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poor little Webby," thought Della. "You thought this was just a game, didn’t you? You thought it was all role-play; sexual penance for your "bratty" behavior towards me. Private punishments for "public misbehavior." Your "tantrums" are legendary. How many friends have looked at me and chuckled “she’s quite a handful…” with a knowing smile… never imagining how sweet and submissive you could be when we got home… After I spanked and diapered your little bottom, anyway. Do you think about how other ducks would react if they could see you at home, crawling around in your little diapers, sucking your pacifier? What your friends would think if they heard their best friend sobbing in the corner with her little girl dress pinned up and her diaper tugged down to her knees, revealing a red, spanked bottom? And what do you think your family would say if they could smell one of your stinky, poopy diapers?" Della continued to think as she held Webbys hand, leading her on a walk through Duckburg.</p><p>Dellas thoughts continue. "Well, soon you won’t have to wonder anymore. What’s that? You had no idea that diapers 24/7 at home was just phase one? You didn't even pick up on it when I first put you in a diaper and told you how this may become the new norm. And what’s phase two? Remember that special present I promised you for your birthday? The one I said you were going to remember for the rest of your life? Well, that was no lie, sweetheart. But it’s not the sort of present I can slide into a box and wrap up in a bow. It’s a little more complicated than that…" Della was of course referring to, among other things, the first time she had stuck webby in a diaper.</p><p>See Webby didn't always wear diapers but then again, Webby also didn't used to always be dominated by Della sexually either. It wasn't until Della first dominated Webby and made Webby her little plaything that Della soon began to include other forms of play, like diapers. When Della first approached her plaything, Webby, about using and being in diapers, she had tried to refuse but was quickly reminded who was in charge. Della roughly grabbed her plaything and laid her down on the bed. Her skirt was yanked down followed by her underwear where she was told she wouldn't be needing these anymore. Webby was wiped and powdered before a thick diaper was stuck under her butt and taped shut.</p><p>At first Webby begged for her skirt and was given it on the proviso that she did not try to hide whatever bits of diaper poked out from underneath. Thankfully the skirt hid it fairly well. HOWEVER, Webby soon found that every time she needed to go to the bathroom, the door was locked, by Della no less. Webby eventually found herself doing the potty dance in front of Della asking to use the bathroom and being reminded that she had a toilet right on her. The diaper. Finally, Webby could take it no more and went right in front of Della. Della lifting Webbys skirt to watch the fun unfold. This did make Webby uncomfortable but Webby had no choice. After Webby finished, Della took her time changing Webby, telling Webby all kinds of compliments in the process. A wipe, powder and a few fresh diapers later, Della had expanded from just diapers to the whole works. Now, there was one last gift to give. One last thing to do after Webby figured out that phase one was diapers 24/7.</p><p>Dellas thoughts continue. "Did you recognize the waitress at lunch? That’s right; six weeks ago, you pestered her with loads of pointless questions in front of everyone when you were waiting for dinner. In fact, that’s just the most recent incident… you’ve pestered her before. Which is why she was so eager to slip that secret ingredient I gave her into your lunch today…" Della chuckles out loud before continuing her thoughts.* "Ha ha, calm down, Webby! It’s already in your system; it’s too late to do anything about it… though it might not be too soon for you to start feeling the effects. Speaking of, do you feel it yet? That sharp, gurgling cramp in your tummy? The doctor who sold it to me assured me it was the most potent laxative on the market—guaranteed to cause a strong need to go without a lot of painful cramping… just a lot of embarrassing tummy-rumbling and a lot of gas leading up to the big explosion… Oh, not to worry, Webby; you’re a big girl, I’m sure you’ll make it home…" With that last one, Della smirks.</p><p>"…And if you don’t, well, cheer up: if walking home sobbing with a big, poopy load in your underwear is the most embarrassing thing that happens to you today, well, you can probably consider yourself lucky." Finally, Della speaks to Webby whom she had brought out on a walk with her. "Let’s take the scenic route through Duckburg park Webby." I take her hand, squeezing it tightly as we pass the public toilets. I catch Webby eyeball the building longingly, but know she wouldn’t dare, even if she wanted too… Della speaks up again. "I know what you're thinking.  You don’t want to get a spanking when you get home, and besides, I know you’re getting turned on by this you naughty little girl."</p><p>Della was right. Although Webby would never say it out loud, there was a part of her that had grown attached to being in a filthy diaper and how it turned her on as a result. Della suspected as much when she would go to change Webbys filthy diaper and find her a little wet between the legs but unless Webby said something, which she hadn’t yet, Della would continue to leave those suspicions behind and assume it was just Webby turned on by the chance she might be touched sexually by Della. Today though, was different as this seemed a little different then normal between the two of them.</p><p>Della and Webby walked slowly through the park, Webbys small little hand enfolded in Dellas. Della smiles and savored the air in the trees, the warmth of the sun, the flawless blue bowl of the sky… not to mention the way Webby begin to squirm and turn pale beside me. Della saw Webby touch her stomach lightly… This was followed by a loud tummy gurgle! Webbys cheeks turned red as she bit her beak, knowing it’s just the beginning.</p><p>By the time they reached the opposite side of Duckburg park, Webbys desperation became obvious. She was alternately prancing in place and doubling over to stick her butt out. At times she would even force herself ramrod straight and squeeze her butt-cheeks together. Her tummy gurgled loudly. It was so loud that Della could hear it clearly. As Della and Webby passed the final set of public toilets, Webby unconsciously began pulling toward it. Della immediately Transferred Webbys tiny hand to her left side, before swatting Webby across the bottom with her right palm. “Don’t even think about it, young lady,” She whisperd, tugging Webby along, swatting her bottom nonchalantly. “You know I won’t hesitate to bare your bottom in public and spank you right here as soon as you get back,” Della reminded her sternly, swatting Webbys tushy once more. Della heats Webby yelp and prance in place, redoubling her efforts to keep from soiling herself</p><p>By the time they reached the hill to home and began walking up it, Webby was both ecstatic to be so close to home and ready to cry since she was so close to pooping her underwear under her skirt in public. Since they were so close to home, Webby no longer concerned herself with keeping her desperation a secret. She began to prance, shimmy and gyrate beside Della more noticeably, pressing her free hand against her backside as she went “OO!” and “AH!” beside Della. Webby was  either oblivious to the stares and chuckles her little dance routine had drawn or just beyond caring... Her stomach rumbles grew louder, as she had lost control of her gas about five minutes ago. At first they were just cute little quacking toots… but now she was ripping out some long and loud farts. “Is Webby letting out some loud and long farts?” Della asked before noticing Webbys blush. “ Awwww, arent’t you just so cute when you blush? </p><p>Finally, Webby and Della made it back to the manor ok. “Home free, right?” Thought Webby until she remember a few more things. Just like when they had started this walk, she was backed into the corner near the main gate right outside the manor grounds as kisses and caresses began to come from Della again. Webby grinned as her arousal wrestled internally with her desperation for control of her body. She had no choice at all but to sit back and experience the dueling sensations as Della repeated her earlier actions. She kissed and nibbles her beak, kneading and massaging her tightly clenched butt cheeks ontop of Dellas kisses and nibbles. Sweating, Webby groaned and pressed herself against Della, exhausted by Dellas orders </p><p>Webby smiles as Della eventually stopped and lead them to the front door. She thought she was home free. Well… not quite. Webby was pinned to the wall outside the door. She emitted a groan of protest. “Hush,” Della command, pressing against her. Webby struggles gently, but in her weakened state, it was easy for Della to gather her slender writs into her hands and restrain them to the wall above us. “What’s the matter, princess?” Della whispered, kissing Webbys throat as she squirmed and groaned in erotic discomfort. “What do you need?” “I gotta go potty, mommy,” Webby blurted, “So bad!”</p><p>“Baby gotta go poopy?” Della asked, giving Webbys bottom a squeeze. She blushed. “Yeah,” she kissed quietly. “’Yeah’ what?” Della demanded, giving Webby a spank which made her quiver. Webby locked eyes with Della and force herself to say “I-I gotta go poopy, mommy…” “Don’t want to make a messy in your underwear under your skirt?” Della asked with a grin. Webby shook her head firmly. “Is that because you know I’m gonna diaper that cute little ass as soon as you’re finished?” Della gave her a quick kiss. “Is it because you know it’s the last time you’re going to be using a potty for a while?” Della whispered , just barely managing not to add: “even longer than you think.” Webby nodded. “That and cause I don’t wanna get spanked,” Webby said with a cute, embarrassed smile.</p><p>Della chuckled and kissed her forehead. “OK honey; I’ll let you go.” She eased off of Webby watching her instantly jump into position in front of the door, hopping from foot to foot in desperation. “But I want you to promise me you’re really going to savor the experience,” Della said smiling, punctuating the remark with another open hand swat to Webbys ass. “Yes, I will, I promise!” she blurted, desperately potty dancing in place, tottering on the brink between blissful relief and total, infantile humiliation. Della then opened the door as they stepped inside. The lights turned on:</p><p>“SURPRISE!!!”</p><p>I told you lunch was just the beginning. Webby gaped in astonishment, the shock alone almost caused her to load her underwear under her skirt like a baby on the spot. Yet somehow, she managed to regain control, pressing a hand against her butt-crack for good measure.</p><p>Standing before Webby was everyone she knew. Webby saw her family and both of her friends Violet and Lena. They all had wanted to come in for her party. Webby turned towards Della wondering why they were all here. Della chuckled, “No, not your birthday, honey! I told you that was only the beginning!”  Finally, Webby noticed the banner. She gasped, her fiery blush turning pale so quickly Della feared Webby may faint! Up above, in large letters, the banner read: “Happy Un-Toilet Training Webby!”</p><p>“What?” She stammered, unable to process the nightmarish turn of events. Della didn’t even give Webby a chance to process any of it. Soon they were walking through the crowd, each one of them an old face, all cheering and laughing at Webby and offering her congratulations. “Congratulations on going back to diapers!” Lena and Violet laughed snidely. “They really suit your personality! “I think it takes a lot of guts to admit to the world that you want to wear diapers and be a big baby,” Huey sneers sweetly, “I think I speak for everyone when I say we’re all behind you 100%.” “Quite so,” Duckworth chimes in. “Our entire operation is in full support of you and your, er… federally protected choice of lifestyle…” he trailed off for a moment before continuing, “and I, uh, assure you it will not affect anything between us one bit. Your caretaker has explained it to us quite, uh… thoroughly.” “’Lifestyle?’” Webby muttered to herself as they moved along to the next person. “Sweetheart,” Beakley says emotionally, “at first I was against your decision to go back into diapers. But when your caretaker here sat down and told us the whole story, well,” her eyes twinkled, “How could I say no? Good luck, honey bunch.”</p><p>Scrooge ambles up, beaming at you as proudly as he must have when he first laid eyes on you. “Well, my little Webbagail,” he says, “back to diapers again, eh?” Webby smiled weakly and nodded, trying to get him to stop, but he’s in full remembrance mode. “Yes, as I recall lass, you were never too far away from diapers as long as you lived beneath our roof. You used to get so mad at your grandmother for hanging your nighttime diapers out on the clothesline in the back yard. Wore them right through until you were at least 8, am I right Beakley?” “Scrooge!” your grandmother utters, “You know full well I had her trained completely in time for her 8th birthday!” The crowd roared with laughter as Webby shifted and squirmed, and not just because she was desperate to go anymore. “Of course,” Scrooge says warmly. “What I’m trying to say Webby is that your grandmother and I love you, even if you are going back into diapers. Again.” And now the moment of truth. Webby could feel the air going still as the crowd parted, revealing the centerpiece of the evening. Webby gasped in horror and shook her head.</p><p>“No!” Webby cried, “No, PLEASE! You can’t make me do that, please, anything but that!” she begged and pleaded as I dragged her towards the center of the room, and toward the bright pink, Webby-sized potty sitting, majestically ridiculous, in the middle of the crowd. “Well, you still have to go, don’t you?” Della prodded, giving Webbys straining buns a squeeze. Della turned to address the guests. “Ladies and gentle ducks! Thank you for coming tonight to  Webbys Adult "Kid" Baby Coming Out Party!” This remark was greeted with delighted applause. Webby cringed; every deep, dark, “public exposure” fantasy she ever had as a result of Della dominating her, never prepared her for this. “Most of you know Webby as a tough as nails adventurer, or a great friend and granddaughter… But how many of you know that there’s nothing Webby loves more than putting on a big diaper, sucking a bottle and watching Cartoons at the end of a hard day?” The crowd tittered. Webby blushed and fumed. “Webby is an Adult "Kid" Baby, folks. Most of you may have only seen quick glimpses of this side of her, but trust me I know that little Webby here’s never as happy as she is sitting in a dirty diaper…” The crowd roared with laughter. Webby stewed and re-doubled her efforts to keep her underwear clean. “This is a hard decision for her, as I’m sure you all understand,” Della said,  smiling, “but she doesn’t think she should have to hide what makes her happy. Who agrees?” A cheer went up as Della turned to Webby with a smile. Bending down, Della lifted the lid on the potty. “So now, I present to all of you; Webbys last independent act of toilet training.”</p><p>Webby look at Della, then at the crowd. Thoughts of refusal rushed through her head, but the need was so strong, and she so weakened by the day’s events that she found herself unable to resist.  Webby rushed over, as fast as her tightly clenched bottom would allow. She hiked her purple miniskirt and underwear down, baring her butt for the whooping crowd. Spinning, she practically fell back, slamming her rear-end onto the potty. Webby then exploded, right there, sitting on her Webby sized, big girl potty, in front of everyone she knew. Webby blasted a torrent of mushy poop, accompanied by an almost inhuman farting sound that echoed off the plastic bowl. Her embarrassment hit fever pitch as the stench hits her nostrils, but she couldn't help herself from emitting a triumphant cry of relief: “AHHHH!”</p><p>Another noisy, flatulent mess went splattering into the bowl. “Ah” became “OH!” as the gooey mudslide came farting out of her uncontrollably. Webby felt every eye on her, heard every snicker and gasp and could see the gathered crowd fan their faces and wrinkle their noses at her as the smell emerged. Webby wanted to stop. She squeezed her sphincter closed, clench her buttocks tightly, crossed her feet, and tried to will her body to stop humiliating her in front of everyone. For a long silence Webby sat, sweated, moaned and sobbed, trying desperately to maintain her dignity. But she couldn't fight nature. Webbys stomach gurgled as she screeched, losing control once more. “Uh!” she grunted involuntarily as another humiliating; gassy explosion nearly lifted her off the bowl. For the next five minutes, Webby conducted an apocalyptic symphony of plops, farts, grunts, moans and splatters; all the while perched on her pretty pink throne like a princess. The crowd whooped, laughed and applauded. Webby sat in a daze with her skirt and underwear around her ankles. When Webby finally finished, Della helped her to her feet, skirt and underwear still at her ankles. “Hold still, honey,” Della said gently. Webby yelped as Della pressed the cold baby-wipe between her feathery butt-cheeks and proceeded to wipe her messy little tushy. Webby gave Della an outraged look, followed by another surprised squawk as Della repeated the process with a fresh wipe.</p><p>And there she stood,: in front of everyone she knew, skirt and underwear around her ankles. A freshly cleaned duckling bottom on full display. Webby was so exhausted and shocked that she didn't even resist when Della began to strip Webby down to her birthday suit. The vest went first, Dell having to manipulate Webbys arms a bit to get it off. Then Della unbuttoned Webbys pink shirt and removed it, tossing that aside as well. The training bra followed showing off to everyone that Webby was now a budding breasted duckling, her nipples sticking out only just. Della lastly knelt down and "helped" Webby out of her purple skirt and underwear, pushing them aside too. She left Webbys friendship bracelet on her. Della then laid a changing mat on the floor. Webby shot Della a panicked look as she was lowered down onto her back. Out came Webbys diaper bag… Webby stirred, beginning to protest. Della silenced Webby with a big pacifier. She blushed and groaned when the baby oil came into view, anticipating and dreading what’ was to come. “Turn over,” Della command, giving Webbys thigh a little smack. Webby flip over, presenting her bare backside to Della and everyone. Della squirted the oil across Webbys back and rubbed it in firmly, grinning as Webby moan beneath her.</p><p>Smiling, Della took the oil and squirted it onto Webbys bare bottom, squeezing a fat line of it down the crack and making Webby squeal. Webby tried to suppress her arousal, but it was no use. As Della worked the oil into Webbys bottom, kneading and rubbing her cheeks, Webby began to moan and groan suggestively. Her thighs parted, and Della could tell that Webby was getting wet. Webby then turned over. Della repeated the process on her front with Webby melting beneath Dellas touch as she made Webbys breasts glisten, paying extra attention to her nipples. Della then worked her way down Webbys tummy to her bald vagina. Della worked the oil in slowly but firmly, making Webby sigh and wriggle. The crowd murmured. Webby groaned and squeezed her eyes closed, as Della worked Webbys vagina harder and harder until Webby was on the cusp of an orgasm…</p><p>Della soon pulled away quickly however, making Webby yelp in frustration. Taking Webbys ankles, Della lifted her legs into the air, revealing her oily butt. Della then gave it a blast of powder and patted it in firmly. After sliding a big disposable diaper under Webby, Della lowered her legs and repeated the process on Webbys front. Webby squirmed her bare butt uselessly on the open diaper as Della patted the talc onto Webbys delicate little vagina. Despite Webbys groan of protest, Della pulled the diaper up tight between Webbys legs and sealed her in. Della then pulled Webby to a sitting position. Dazed, she rested on her well-padded bottom, eyes slightly glazed, sucking passively on her pacifier. The diaper was huge, crinkly and came up all the way to Webbys belly button. The crowd gathered and watched with laughter in their eyes. Della pulled a frilly pink party dress over Webbys head. Della stood back and helped Webby to her feet.</p><p>The audience exploded into applause, wolf-whistles, and laughter. "Webby, you really are the belle of the ball, princess:" Della said soothingly, "The dress accentuates your duckling figure while at the same time making you look utterly infantile. Your pretty legs are entirely bare, calling attention both to your sexy curves and the big, bulky diaper bulging out well below your dress." Framed between Webbys pretty pink bow and her pacifier, were her eyes, huge and pleading. Webby never looked so completely, helplessly beautiful. Taking Webbys hand, Della lifted it to her beak and kissed the back, grinning as Webby squirmed in discomfort. Della turned to address the audience.</p><p>“Let’s all give a big hand for Big Baby Webby!” Webby whimpered behind her pacifier as everyone applauded. A shiver ran up Webbys spine and Della smiled, knowing that beneath her total humiliation, Webby was still achingly aroused. “Now I want you all to know that this will in no way effect the rest of Webbys life,” Della assured the audience. “She will still adventure and handle all of her old duties—and I will handle all of Webbys feedings and diaper changes regardless whose nearby and watching though I will eventually teach Lena and Violet in case I should ever need any help.” Somehow some way Della had convinced them all about this ABDL and Webby and they had all agreed it was an ok thing to do, even her granny. Webby shot me a fearful look. Lena and Violet grinned smugly and waved in Webbys direction. Webby never did bother to ask if Violet wanted the sleepover at her house every once in a while, nor did she ask Lena the same, for a change of scenery every now and then, and from the looks of it, they relished the opportunity for a little pay-back. For not asking at least once</p><p>“Webby has been kind enough to donate all of her big girl clothes to various duckling shelters,” Webby shot Della a stupefied, angry stare as Della point toward a stack of garbage bags in the corner, bulging with Webbys clothes. “But don’t worry, baby,” Della said with a smile. Taking Webby by the hand, Della lead her toward Webbys room. “Your favorite AB outfitters have given us a huge discount.” “On what?” Webby mumble around her pacifier. “Everything,” Della said, throwing the door open. Webby gasped. Even after all she'd already been through, the shock of seeing her 12-year old sanctuary transformed into a fully functioning adult "kid" nursery was enough to make her faint. Her desk replaced with a giant crib, the beautiful artifacts Webby had taken such time in acquiring, replaced with a playpen, a changing table—not to mention a wardrobe packed with footed PJ’s, onsies, dresses, nighties, and every other piece of baby apparel available in her size. Next to that, a dresser had been packed with all the cloth and disposable diapers a girl like Webby could ever need, plus plastic underwear and covers. Webby emitted a choking sob, unable to believe how completely she'd been stripped of her duckling hood.</p><p>Webby stood passively in the middle of the room, a big, adult "kid" baby girl in her nursery, surrounded by the familiar faces who followed us up here. Embarrassment weighed Webby down; her life has seeming to become a never-ending series of humiliations. And, in spite of it all, Webby was still so powerfully aroused that it’s all she could do to stop herself from reaching down the front of her diaper, bringing herself to a powerful climax. Webby was sure there’s no way it could possibly be more humiliating than this. But then her tummy began to gurgle again. Webbys guts cramping up again. Her bowels quivered, and suddenly, she had to go again—right now! Webby doubled over and grabbed her tummy with a moan. Once again, a low gurgling emerged.</p><p>“Something the matter, dear?” Della enquired sweetly, knowing full well what the problem was. Stepping in place frantically, Webby shot me a desperate look. Della took the pacifier from her mouth. “Mommy,” Webby whined desperately, reaching back to grab her buttocks through her thick pamper, “I gotta go poopy!” “Ok, stay calm, sweetie. Let’s get you to the potty.” But there’s no chance of getting to the potty—not this time. Webby doubled over and groaned. Passing gas loudly, Webby began messing her pretty white diapers. Squealing helplessly, Webby illicited a big, messy fart, filling the seat of her diapers with a massive gush of mushy poop. This drew gasps and laughter from the crowd. Bending her knees, Webby stuck out her bulging, diapered bottom and grunted; filling her diapers to capacity with a flatulent accompaniment. Behind Webby, her diaper inflated then sagged noticeably, the seat growing stained and lumpy. Webby finished with a grunt, a fart, and a sigh. Straightening, she peeked back over her shoulder at the seat of her massively messy diaper, which bulged grotesquely from underneath her party-dress. Della couldn’t help but laugh. From the waist up, Webby was an adult "kid" baby princess, delicate and beautiful in her pretty pink finery. But down below, Webby was nothing but a stinky baby in a really messy diaper. Reaching out, Della patted the seat of her poopy pampers firmly. “Phew sweetie! You stink!” Della chided good-naturedly, leading Webby over to the changing table.</p><p>“Upsie-daisy!” Della said, taking Webby under her arms and lifting her like a doll. She gasped, then winced as Della set her down on the table, Webbys messy diaper squishing audibly beneath her. Webby blushed and squirmed as Della smiled, knowing she found being on her changing table both mortifying and deliciously arousing. Della gently pushed Webby onto her back, savoring her expression as the mess shifted in her diaper. Then, as Webby squirmed helplessly in her dirty diaper, squishing the mess around her entire feathered backside, frontside and up her back, Della undid the tapes and folded down the diaper. The entire room cried out at the sight of the massive mess, then gagged as the smell hit them. Ignoring them, Della took the box of wipes and began the process of cleaning off Webbys incredibly messy hiney and vagina. They locked eyes; Webby blushing, unbearably ashamed and uncontrollably aroused. Della knew Webby wanted to look away—but couldn’t.</p><p>Finally, Della had her little butt cleaned-off. She slipped a diaper under Webby, and soon had her powdered and diapered up tight, all clean and fresh. She pulled Webby into sitting position on the edge. Webby looked so adorable with her legs dangling off the table. Della pulled her close and into a hug. With a kiss, Della picked Webby up, carrying her across the room, and deposited her in her crib. “Rest,” Della quietly, kissing Webby again. “Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of your life.” Della then turned and ushered the crowd out. Webby clutched the bars, peering out at Della longingly. “Pleasant dreams, princess, Della said, turning out the lights behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>